Untitled
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: I really suck at making summaries...hahaha...but still ikarishipping by yours truly, Kicksandkisses...


Hahaha...I haven't written for a long time, you could say that this is my comeback. I was having this some sort of relationship problem (thank God it's over). About the story, it was inspired by a friend of mine. Paul here is a bit OOC but I think it's already nice though it is short......

..........................................................................................

"UNTITLED"

"**Don't you know how it feels like to have a bestfriend? You feel great, euphoric and safe. Just like being home. Everything I need in this world is my bestfriend. He's my childhood bestfriend, I've been with him since I was five and we've been classmates since I started schooling. His name is Paul. Even now we're currently highschools; we still play with each other. Though there are things we can't get along, he makes sudden decisions, too adventurous, foolish rather. Like now, he told me that he was joining this some sort of fraternity. I scolded him and told him how dangerous it is. Well, like the same old Paul I knew, he didn't listen. "I just wanna try this out." I can still remember him reasoning out. What a hard nut to crack.**

**A few days after that, everything changed between us. I don't know why he's staying away from me, misses school and doesn't reply to every call I made. What's going on? I never knew it hurt so much, make me cry this much and make me confused this much. Everytime I had the chance to ask, he seems to hide away. Why is he hurting me? Wait a minute….. Why am I hurt so badly? Why do I care so much? The answer? I grew to love him. He's no longer just a bestfriend for me. I love him, love him so much that…tha-"**

Dawn paused as soon as she realized that she was crying, again. Her hands were shaking as well as her knees. She felt weak, defenseless and light. The loneliness of her room is tightening her chest, suffocating her.

As what Dawn expected, it's one of those wet nights again. She put her diary aside and forced herself to sleep. A few more sobs and she tired herself out. At last, she was asleep.

_-Flashback-_

_It was a bright and peppy Saturday morning. Dawn composed herself as she faced a big brown door of a familiar house._

_Knock, knock, and knock._

_The door squeaked open._

"_What are you doing here?" Paul inquired lifelessly. _

"_Paul, we need to tal-."_

"_There's nothing to talk about, just go home. I'm busy." The sixteen year old boy replied quickly, barely letting her finish._

"_You're hiding something from!" Dawn's voice went higher. Paul crunched his eyebrows as Dawn continued._

"_You're missing school, you don't reply to my calls." The tension was there because her breathing became noticeable._

"_You ….are….not….telling….me ….something." Her voice crackled with fear, anxiety and pain._

_Paul just bowed his head for a second and tried to close the door against them. Like reflex, she stuck her foot just in time._

_She took hold of his shoulders, tears streaming from her eyes. "Paul, what's happening to you?"_

_He was looking the other way, shaking._

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Why do you bother?" _

"_Who are you to me?" Paul snarled out these questions to her._

"_Get out and go home!"_

_Dawn just stood there dumbfounded as Paul slammed the door against them. His words echoed around her thoughts like a violent tempest._

"_He's ri…right…who was I to care?"_

"_Who…wa..was I to bother?" Her voice crackled as more tears come bursting from her tired eyes._

"_I'm just nothing but a stupid, idiot bestfriend."_

"_That's all I'll ever be."_

"_That's all…there is."_

_-End of flashback-_

It was a cool and gloomy Sunday morning. Dawn just finished taking a bath and decided to skip breakfast and just watch TV all day long. Her phone rang, it was Paul's mom.

Her voice seems pretty crazy and drastic; she couldn't make a word out of her. But one thing she knew she was certain of; she was needed there in the hospital.

She was too worried to think of the possibilities. She quickly took a taxi and went to the local hospital. "Why is Paul in the hospital?"

Everything was late. She saw his mom crying. She sat beside her.

"Is Paul okay?" She didn't answer but clung to Dawn and cried even more. She couldn't help but cry as well.

Paul, her bestfriend, the one she loved, gone, forever. The pain she felt was incomparable, she took hold of her thin heart. Her chest aches so much. She buried her face in her hands.

His mom showed Dawn his room. She entered and saw Paul's lifeless body lying still on the bed.

"He died because of hazing." His mom said before going out of the room, leaving Dawn alone.

As Dawn was about to say something, she saw his phone by the table and decided to take a look at it. She wiped her tear-stained face and she began to read a series of messages in his phone.

She broke out another uncontrollable cry.

_"Nobody touches her. I did what you wanted. I'm already away from her. Nobody touches Dawn, I love her, and she means a lot to me."_

................................................................................

Review nicely...^ ^


End file.
